


I'll Lend You A Hand

by abandoningship



Series: Listen Universe [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandoningship/pseuds/abandoningship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin and Christen's daughter is a complete mystery (just like her parents).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Lend You A Hand

**Author's Note:**

> normal text is present day  
> italics text is flashback  
> bold text is another form of communication (:

 

 

It’s rare occurrence where Tobin spends the day without Christen. It’s also a rare occurrence where Tobin is away from Noah for more than four hours. But Christen went back to Fox’s At the Buzzer during the off season and spent three days a week in their studio recording for five hours of the day. Amy was in town for a family reunion and was spending the long weekend at her parent’s house with her two sons and husband. When Amy called and asked Tobin if she could come pick Noah up at 8am and steal him for the day she couldn’t say no. So Tobin found herself at home with her 23 month old daughter and deemed it a Mama-Daughter Day.

Christen carried both of their children and was constantly worried that they wouldn’t bond with Tobin because of this. Tobin was worried that Christen would be so focused on her that she’d forget to spend time with the children. To solve their problems they made it a big deal to both do something alone with their children once a month. Tobin found her day with Mackenzie came sooner than expected.

Mackenzie was just shy of two and was exactly like her mother. She was shy and afraid to try new things. She liked her schedule, which made it difficult for Tobin to spend time with her. She did not want to make their daughter uncomfortable but did not want her to be scared of social arrangements for the rest of her life. Her idea for the day was only half risky and she decided to follow through with it.

At 9:30am Tobin wandered into their daughter’s room to wake her up. The almost two year old squirmed when she felt her mother’s hand on her back but relaxed into the touch. She let Tobin pick her up and pull her into her chest.

“Morning Mac.”

Mackenzie just stared at Tobin with a blank expression before resting her head on her Mama’s chest. Tobin swayed with Mackenzie in her arm for a few moments before maneuvering her to her right hip. The midfielder picked out an outfit for her daughter - an old blue Chicago Red Stars shirt and jean shorts. Tobin slipped black converse on her daughter’s feet before walking out of the bedroom and into the living room. She grabbed a backpack full of necessities before walking out of the front door. With the new change in scenery, Mackenzie’s greenish-hazel eyes filled with tears and she let out slight whimpers. Tobin just pulled her daughter in closer and rubbed her back while walking closer to the car. It took more time than usual but she got Mackenzie in the car and drove off to the closest restaurant.

Mackenzie did not like going out in public and Tobin’s day started with them getting breakfast at a local place. The owner is one of Christen’s childhood friends from Chadwick and Tobin loved going there. So when Tobin walked in with Mackenzie on her hip, Christen’s friend Francesca let out an ear to ear smile. She gave them a table near a window in the middle of the restaurant. Mackenzie clung to Tobin for dear life so eventually Tobin gave up on trying to get her in a booster seat and sat down with her clinging on to her front.

“I feel like it’s been forever Tobin!”

Francesca was always a fan of Tobin and always tried to have a conversation with her, even if that meant the conversation had to go through Christen.

“Frankie I was here two weeks ago!”

“Two weeks is a long time Tobin. Also you’ve been keeping this cutie away from me for awhile.”

Francesca pointed down at Mackenzie who was comfortable enough to sit in Tobin’s lap and face her “Aunt” Francesca.

“Hi Mac.”

Again, Mackenzie gave a blank expression but this time to Francesca. When she saw Francesca wave she tilted her head slightly before staring at her mother. Tobin nodded at her and the little girl turned back towards her Aunt Francesca and slightly waved. After she was finished she buried her face in Tobin’s chest once she saw a waitress coming. Francesca motioned for the seventeen year old waitress to stop halfway towards the table and then turned to her “best-friend-in-law”.

“Do you want me to wait your table? Would that make her more comfortable?”

Tobin looked down at Mackenzie before shaking her head.

“Nah, she’s okay. She’s just shy. Just like Christen use to be.”

Francesca laughed before walking away and motioning the waitress back over. The waitress just looked at her boss with a questionable glance before making her way over to the table. Mackenzie turned her head so she could face the waitress but still had it resting on Tobin’s chest.

“Hi my name is Casey and I’ll be your server for the day. Can I start you two off with any drinks?”

Casey kneeled down to Mackenzie’s eyesight while Tobin briefly looked at the menu.

“How bout you munchkin? What would you like to drink?”

Mackenzie again blankly stared before looking up at Tobin and around the store. Casey stood up and Tobin acted like nothing happened.

“Can I have a coffee with two creams and one sugar. And she’ll have a chocolate milk.”

Casey nodded while showing a slightly hurt expression before walking off. She returned a few minutes later with her peppy attitude, the drinks, and a pen and pad of paper.

“What would you like to eat today?”

Tobin turned the pages of the menu again before looking at Casey.

“I’ll have the SoCal Omelet with American cheese and homefries.”

Casey nodded before leveling her eyesight with Mackenzie again.

“And for you munchkin?”

Mackenzie ignored Casey and looked up at Tobin. The midfielder just pointed at the children’s menu and the pictures of the food. The almost two year old pointed at pancakes before staring out the window.

“She’ll have the child’s shortstack of pancakes.”

Casey nodded with another hurt expression and quietly stood back up.

“I’m sorry, am I making her uncomfortable?”

Tobin looked at the teenager and saw the hurt and confusion in her eyes.

“Hey, kid. You’re doing everything fine. Great actually. You’re a great waitress. She just can’t understand you.”

The seventeen year old showed some sign of relief before questioning Tobin again.

“Does she not know English? I know Spanish if that helps.”

Tobin smiled and touched the girl’s arm.

“Thank you for your consideration, but she knows English. She’s deaf.”

Casey stared at Tobin with the same blank expression Mackenzie gave her earlier. The teenager then surprised Tobin by lighting tapping on Mackenzie’s shoulder. The two year old turned and faced the waitress with confusion.

**Hi M-a-c-k-e-n-z-i-e, my name is C-a-s-e-y.**

Tobin sat in shock as she watched Mackenzie reply.

**Hi C.**

The teenager smiled, finally breaking through to Mackenzie and turned to face Tobin.

“My little brother is hard of hearing. He’s not deaf but signs to make things easier. I know exactly what you’re going through right now.”

Tobin smiled and thanked Casey before the teenager walked away to place their order. The rest of their breakfast went smoothly and Casey probably received the biggest tip of her life that day.

-

_Tobin jolted when she heard quiet sobs fill the silence of their house. Mackenzie was born a couple weeks ago and Christen and Tobin were still trying to perfect the transition to two kids. The midfielder slowly sat up in their bed stretching out her arm to touch her wife. Her hand was met with tangled sheets. Tobin was not known for panicking but her eyes widened as she searched the room._

_“Christen?”_

_The sobs became slightly louder and Tobin swung herself out of bed. Her feet found their way into the hallway and sleepily towards Noah’s room, since the sobs did not sound like a newborn's. He was just over two. But the midfielder was met with a dark and quiet room. She slowly shut the door and made her way to Mackenzie’s room. The light was dimmed and door was wide open._

_“Chris?”_

_The sobs stopped and sniffling started. Tobin rushed in and saw Christen sitting in the rocking chair holding Mackenzie._

_“Babe.”_

_Tobin walked over and held her wife’s face in her hands. She wiped Christen’s tears with her thumbs and softly kissed her head._

_“_ _What’s wrong, Chris?”_

_Christen sniffled and looked down at a now sleeping Mackenzie._

_“She was whimpering and I came to check on her. She wouldn’t stop fussing until you came in. I- I think she has another ear infection.”_

-

After breakfast Tobin headed over to the local pet shelter. It wasn’t far from their house and Tobin and Christen loved to take Noah and Mackenzie there to look at the dogs. It was therapeutic for all four of them. They were in the process of adopting a dog since Noah and Mackenzie love Morena and Khaleesi. And as much as Christen hated to admit it, Morena and Khaleesi aren’t hers, they’re her parents.

As soon as Mackenzie saw where Tobin was taking them her eyes lit up and her mouth opened wide with joy.

**puppy**

Tobin smiled as she saw Mackenzie slowly signing.

“Yeah Mac, puppy. We’re going to see the puppy.”

It took five minutes for Tobin to find a parking spot, help Mackenzie out of the car, and walk into the store. Small barks filled the air and Tobin couldn’t help but frown knowing Mackenzie couldn’t hear the sounds that bring everyone else in her family joy. The two-year-old stared around the store while Tobin talked to the manager on duty. The colorful scenery brought some comfort to her knowing that it matched her mood. There was nothing more Mackenzie wanted than to scream out how she’s feeling but she never learned to talk since she lost her ability to hear at such a young age. As her eyes wandered she could feel the slight pull Tobin had due to the midfielder constantly using her hands while talking. The store had just opened and was rather empty, give or take the three employees there. Mackenzie had just finished silently making faces at the fish in the tank next to the counter when she saw a brown blur of fur in the corner of her eye. Her smile made its way back onto her face and she let go of Tobin’s hand. She took off running towards the puppy the Press-Heath family was in the middle of adopting.

Tobin wasn’t worried about Mackenzie running around the store with the puppy. All of the staff knew their family and they were all friendly with Mackenzie and Noah. So when Mackenzie ran full speed across the store to the puppy, all Tobin could do was smile. She was finalizing the adoption today and surprising Mackenzie as well as Christen and Noah. The last step before they could adopt the puppy was complete: teaching the puppy sign language.

-

_Another loud boom filled the house followed by a flash of light. Almost immediately Tobin heard the screams from her son and heavy breathing from her wife. Tobin use to love the rain and thunderstorms. That was before she married someone who hates storms and before she had two kids._

_The midfielder rolled over in her bed to face her wife. Christen had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily. She’s hated storms ever since Tyler locked her outside during one when she was six and a tree almost fell on top of her. She would always start breathing heavily and had to listen to music to try and fall asleep during them. Tobin’s soft lips found Christen’s temple and she relaxed slightly._

_“I’m leaving but only to get Noah. I’ll be right back.”_

_Christen felt Tobin’s body lift from the bed and she tensed even more knowing she was alone for a couple of moments. She could hear Noah’s cries grow louder and then soften. Tobin entered his room. She heard his whimpers grow louder and soon she felt him cuddle into her. She opened her eyes to meet his. His eyes were bloodshot and tear stains painted his cheeks._

_“I’m scared too buddy. But we’ll be okay. The storm will pass.”_

_The forward looked up only to be met with an empty room. As if on cue, Tobin walked through the door._

_“Babe, where did you go?”_

_“I went to go get Mackenzie and bring her in too.”_

_“Where is she?”_

_“She’s sleeping soundly. It’s like she can’t hear anything.”_

-

Tobin smiled to herself watching Mackenzie and the puppy sleep together in the new puppy bed. As soon as they came home with the new addition Tobin put the bed down and the puppy made her way to it. Mackenzie soon followed and both were now asleep. Tobin was broken out of her trance when she heard the door being opened. The midfielder rushed over to greet her wife. She placed a quick kiss on Christen’s lips before wrapping her arms around her waist.

“Not that I don’t love this, but you never greet me at the door. It’s always the living room. What’s up?”

Tobin placed another quick kiss on Christen’s lips.

“I have a surprise for you. And Mackenzie is sleeping.”

Christen’s face went sour.

“Tobs…. Mackenzie can’t hear me.”

“Yes, but the surprise is also sleeping and the surprise can hear you.”

“What?”

Tobin just smiled as she stepped out of Christen's view. The forward squealed and hugged Tobin.

“We got her!? She’s ours?!”

Tobin nodded and kissed Christen’s cheek.

“They called me earlier today. I went there with Mac. We spent our day getting breakfast and at the shelter.”

Christen turned from facing Mackenzie and looked at Tobin with concern.

“You got breakfast somewhere?”

Tobin nodded again and wrapped her left arm around Christen’s side. She kissed Christen’s temple and lightly grazed her thumb across Christen’s hip.

“We went to Frankie’s place. There was a waitress who knew sign language. She was happy.”

Christen’s nervousness faded and she turned to look back at Mackenzie and the puppy.

“Good. I’m glad she was happy. She deserves it.”

-

_“Tobs are you ready. It’s the first time we’re both back at camp and we have two kids now. I want to leave early so we have time for Noah and Mackenzie to hold us up.”_

_Tobin came walking through the doorway with three-year-old Noah clinging onto her leg and ten-month-old Mackenzie on her hip._

_“Babe, relax.”_

_“Tobin there’s four of us now. We’ve never done this before.”_

_Tobin handed Mackenzie off to Christen and then plucked Noah off her leg. Christen placed Mackenzie in a baby carrier._

_“Yes but in less than six hours there will be eighteen other adults to help us."_

_Christen shook her head and kissed Tobin while she grabbed a suitcase and the carry-on._

_“Sixteen. Kelley and Mal don’t count as adults when they’re together.”_

_Tobin chuckled as she grabbed the other suitcase and Noah._

_._

_Four hours and fifty three minutes later the family of four landed in Denver, CO the same time Hope and Kelley did. Noah immediately hopped onto Kelley’s suitcase and the defender took pride in parading him around. Hope followed the two, making sure Noah was safe. Tobin and Christen followed behind, laughing at their friends and showing concern for their daughter._

_“So we’re back down to three in our family.”_

_Christen lightly shoved Tobin’s shoulder and feigned offense._

_“You can’t get rid of our son that fast.”_

_“I’d never. But Mackenzie IS a lot quieter and calmer.”_

_As if on cue, Mackenzie started to squirm in the baby carrier. Christen groaned and Tobin rolled her eyes and took Mackenzie. She passed the carry-on to Christen._

_“Hi Mac. What’s wrong buddy?”_

_Mackenzie stared around the airport, calming down instantly. She pushed the noise canceling headphones off her ears. Christen and Tobin both showed confusion while she did this. Christen was the first to voice her concern._

_“Tobs, how old was Noah when we finally took the headphones off him?”_

_“Two and a half. And that’s because he stopped sleeping with them on.”_

_The two mothers looked down at their ten-month-old with confusion._

_“Maybe she just wants something to look at.”_

_“Tobin, that doesn’t explain why she took off the headphones."_

_“She seems unfazed by all of the noise.”_

_The two were interrupted by Kelley, who wandered back childless. She took Mackenzie from Tobin’s arms and stared in awe at her goddaughter._

_“Noah wants nothing to do with me anymore and is all over Hope so I came to save my favorite niece from her boring parents.”_

_Kelley ventured away from Christen and Tobin while the latter of the two mumbled something about telling Erin’s daughter when Mackenzie started crying._

_“Hey babe, no need to cry. Aunt Kelley is here.”_

_Mackenzie slowed her crying but started to sniffle while staring at Kelley with confusion. When Mackenzie calmed down, a couple of teenagers on Spring Break crowded Kelley asking about Mackenzie. Once they learned her name they all began saying it while waving at the baby. Mackenzie looked passed them all and watched Hope and Noah who were by baggage claim. The teenagers became impatient and started to touch Mackenzie’s arm to get her attention. The ten-month-old started to scream again and squirmed in Kelley’s arms while the defender panicked and the teenagers scattered. Christen was immediately by Kelley’s side and taking her daughter back. Tobin rushed forward and questioned her best friend._

_“What did you do Kel?”_

_“Nothing! She was upset because I took her from you and when I calmed her down these kids came by and she freaked!”_

_Christen scoffed and turned towards her best friend._

_“Kelley… I doubt that’s what happened.”_

_“Okay she didn’t respond to her name being called and they kinda swarmed her and started touching her arm to get her attention. But it wasn’t my fault!”_

_Christen glared at Kelley while still trying to calm her daughter._

_“Yes it was Kelley! Don’t let some random kids touch my daughter. It’s common sense Kel. Any adult has it.”_

_Christen stormed away as Tobin placed a hand on Kelley’s arm._

_“Kel, please don’t take any of that personally. Christen was nervous about bringing Mackenzie and she’s upset because that’s another person saying Mackenzie wasn’t responding to them.”_

_Kelley pulled Tobin in for a hug and signaled that she understood._

_“Another person?”_

_Tobin sighed and nodded._

_“I probably shouldn’t be telling you this. Christen will kill me so pretend you don’t know. But Christen’s parents and Tyler and Channing all said she’s not responding to anything they say. Obviously Christen and I know. When Christen does yoga she takes Noah and Mackenzie to the gym and they play in the daycare there and the babysitter said the same thing as well. And now you. Christen is just scared. I am too but I hide it better.”_

_Kelley met Tobin’s eyes with a depressed look. She pulled her best friend in for another hug._

_“Oh Toby, I’m so sorry.”_

-

Amy dropped Noah off three hours after Christen came home. It was nearing seven o’clock and Christen and Tobin were growing impatient having to hide the surprise. Tobin was in the backyard with Mackenzie and the puppy when Noah walked through the door with Amy. After quick goodbyes Amy left, telling Christen she would catch up with her and Tobin tomorrow. Noah looked around quickly looking for something to do.

“Mommy, where’s Mama?”

Christen smiled knowing Noah would be thrilled at their surprise for him.

“Mama and I have a surprise for you. Mama is waiting with it.”

Noah jumped up and down excitedly.

“Surprise!! Where!?”

Christen giggled at her son and picked the boy up.

“Mama is in the backyard with it. I’ll take you there but I need you to close your eyes reeeaaaaallly tight okay?”

Noah nodded and closed his eyes.

“Are your eyes closed buddy?”

“Yes Mommy.”

“No peeking okay?”

The boy nodded and placed his fingers over his eyes. Christen walked them outside and placed Noah on the ground.

“Okay buddy. You can open them.”

Noah opened his eyes and squealed with excitement.

“WE GOT PUPPY!!!!!”

Noah ran over to where Tobin was sitting. Mackenzie was in her lap and was holding a blue leash that held the puppy.

“What are we naming him?”

Tobin chuckled as Christen sat next to her.

“It’s a girl puppy and we were waiting for you so we can name her together.”

Noah sat in front of the puppy and the puppy gladly rested her head in his lap.

“I like puppy.”

Tobin and Christen grinned as they watched Mackenzie and Noah interact with the dog. Noah was running around with his sister and the puppy following. Mackenzie gladly held onto the blue leash and let the puppy pull her along. While they were occupied, Christen went inside to unpack her things and Noah’s things. Tobin stayed outside. Once Noah got tired he ran over to Tobin and held his arms up.

“Mama, help me!”

Tobin chuckled as she lifted her son up and placed him on her hip. The puppy skidded to a stop at Tobin’s feet and laid there clearly tired from chasing Noah. Mackenzie fell next to her and rested her head on the puppy’s back. Tobin inched away from her daughter and the puppy and joined her wife who was now on their back porch. Noah was put down once they got there and he ran over to Christen.

“Mommy, I question for you.”

Christen kneeled down to pick Noah up and kissed the top of his head.

“Yes buddy?”

“What was your first puppy name?”

Christen smiled at her son as her grinned from his spot on her hip.

“Blanca. It means white in Spanish. She was the color white.”

Noah smiled and looked over to where Mackenzie and the puppy were.

“Mommy, Mama I have idea for puppy name.”

Tobin and Christen looked at their son questioningly as he rested his head on Christen’s shoulder.

“What is it bud?”

“What’s the name you like?”

Noah looked from each of his of his mothers to his sister.

“Cheese”

Tobin held back a laugh while Christen gave her wife a warning glance. She was the one to respond to their son.

“Um buddy, why Cheese?”

“Because that way there can be Mac and Cheese in our family.”

Christen sighed and glared at Tobin while she mouthed 'your son'. Tobin took the time to try and convince Noah not to name their dog Cheese.

“Buddy, Cheese isn’t really a name for a dog.”

“But Mommy named her dog white. And Aunt Alex named her dog Blue.”

Tobin couldn’t help but laugh and Christen rolled her eyes knowing her wife was useless at this moment. She decided to take matters into her own hands.

“Buddy. Mac and Cheese is cute but what about you? It’s your dog too. You’ll be Noah and Cheese.”

This time, Noah laughed as he realized how ridiculous it was.

“Okay I have another name. Cheese is silly.”

Christen smiled and kissed the top of Noah’s head.

“You’re our silly little boy. What’s your other name?”

“Azula.”

Tobin and Christen stared questioningly at each other before Tobin looked in their son’s direction.

“Azula? Why Azula?”

Noah looked Tobin dead in the eye and shrugged while he responded.

“Azul is blue in Spanish. Blue is Mac’s favorite color. Aunt Alex named her puppy blue. We can’t both have a puppy named blue.”

Tobin and Christen both looked at each other content with the name.

“Are you sure you want to name the puppy in honor of Mac?”

Noah nodded quickly.

“Mac is my buddy and now Azula is too and we protect Mac.”

Tobin and Christen smiled at their son’s love towards his sister.

“Azula it is.”

-

_“Am I doing this right?”_

_“Tobin I don’t know. I’m learning too.”_

_Tobin and Christen groaned as they threw down the ASL For Beginners book they bought. Tobin looked at the multiple packets and guides given to them scattered across their kitchen table._

_“Chris…”_

_Tobin nervously looked over at her wife. To say they were exhausted was an understatement. After many trips to the emergency room, the pediatrician, and the Otolaryngologist (ear, nose, and throat doctor), Christen and Tobin were finally told that Mackenzie suffered permanent hearing loss as a result from an infection neither of them could control. They were devastated sitting in the doctor’s office while they were just given packet after packet of information and book after book on how to learn sign language and how to teach it. Now they were at home reviewing everything while Noah and Mackenzie napped. They haven’t told their families or their team yet._

_Christen slowly look up and over at her wife. The forward’s eyes were red and tear stains marked her cheeks. Her hair was thrown into a quick bun and straggly hairs were everywhere. The bags under Christen’s eyes were hard to miss and would definitely be questioned once they see friends._

_“Yeah Tobs?”_

_Tobin swallowed hard. She probably looked worse than Christen did right now._

_“I’m scared.”_

_“Me too.”_

_As if on cue the two heard screaming coming from down the hall. Christen eyes started to water and Tobin got up form her chair. She placed her hands on either sides of Christen’s head and kissed the top of it._

_“I’ll go check. We got this. We’re a team. We have support. We need each other.”_

_Christen nodded as Tobin disappeared. The forward looked down at all of the papers again and felt an overwhelming sensation take over again. She was interrupted from her nervousness when Tobin walked back in the room with Noah in her arms. The boy immediately noticed Christen’s tears and squirmed until he was resting in her lap. Christen smiled slightly as Noah pushed her hair off her face and kissed her nose._

_“Mommy no cry.”_

_Christen hugged Noah and felt him return the action._

_“Mommy I help no cry.”_

_Noah pulled away from the hug to wipe Christen’s tears. Christen smiled as Noah finished and sat contently on her lap. Then he did something that gave Christen the hope and the courage to move on._

**_I love you_ **

_Christen looked up at Tobin and the midfielder had the same expression._

_“Noah where did you learn that?”_

_The boy smiled and giggled._

_“I asked Miss Bird to help me!”_

_Tobin looked at Christen with a confused expression. Miss Bird was an intern at Fox Sports who watched Noah when Christen has to film during the off season._

_“Why did you ask Miss Bird that?”_

_“I wanna talk to Kenzie. I told Miss Bird Kenzie can’t hear me and she show me how say I love you.”_

_Christen started to tear up with tears of joy as Tobin sat next to her doing the same._

_“Mommy! Mama! No cry!”_

_Noah kissed Tobin and Christen on the cheek._

_“These are happy tears buddy. We’re learning how to talk to Mac too. Do you want to help us?”_

_Noah nodded and Tobin got up and grabbed a DVD that was meant for kids Noah's age in the pile of packets._

_“We’re all going to learn together.”_

_Tobin popped the DVD in and turned to Christen._

_“Baby steps. We’ll get this.”_

_Christen smiled as she saw Noah intently looking at the tv._

_“Yeah, we will."_

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to give anything away and spoil the fic but if you didn't understand, the bold is what a character said in sign language
> 
> Also I may or may not have been watching reruns of Avatar: The Last Airbender while writing this and Azula may or may not be my second favorite character on that show and favorite villain of all time.


End file.
